Why Won't They Believe Me?
by aalikane
Summary: Kurt tries to tell everyone that he's dating Blaine. No one believes him. What does our favorite couple do to make sure New Directions understands Kurt's not delusional? ONE-SHOT


A/N: This is just a little something that came to mind earlier tonight...I mentioned it...and my friend Alura made me write it. (Not that I wasn't planning on it anyway)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" Kurt asked his step-brother.

"Well, Kurt I mean, you don't have the best track record. I mean, you thought we were dating for a while." Finn claimed. Kurt went to dispute that last comment, but thought better of it.

"But I'm serious Finn. He kissed me 3 days before Regionals, and now we're dating."

"Uh huh..sure Kurt."

* * *

Kurt walked into the New Directions choir room and saw Mercedes sitting in one of the seats already reading the latest issue of Vogue. He was so glad to be back home in New Directions. Granted he missed Dalton, but not nearly as much as he had missed New Directions during his brief stint as a private school boy. "Hey 'Cedes."

"Oh Kurt! I didn't see you there." She looked up from the magazine before closing it so she could talk to her best friend.

"So.." Kurt began, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Karofsky hasn't been giving you any more trouble has he?" Kurt shook his head.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. Actually this is much better than Karofsky. Actually...you know how back around Valentines Day, I had basically put my heart on the line and told Blaine I liked him?" He had told her this the night it happened. She nodded.

"You know how much I wish you would get over him. He's not going to return your feelings anytime soon you know. He's too...invested in friends territory." Kurt grinned.

"Actually here's the thing. A few days before Regionals...I was decorating Pavarotti's casket...and Blaine came into the Junior commons where I was sitting. He pretty much confessed that he liked me too. Followed by an incredible kiss that still makes me weak in the knees when I think about it." Mercedes just stared at her best friend for a few minutes before laughing.

"Oh Kurt. Baby, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You've got to stop making up all these stories in your head. You're starting to believe them. You know he doesn't see you like that." She sighed.

"Mercedes, I didn't make this up. This actually happened."

"Of course it did Kurt, of course it did!"

* * *

"Why does everyone start laughing when I tell them this?" Kurt yelled in a huff.

"Oh come on Kurt, it's a little funny. We both know Blaine doesn't have feelings for you." Rachel jeered. "He went out with me, over you Kurt. He might be "100% gay" or whatever it was he said after I kissed him in the coffee shop, but that doesn't automatically mean he has feelings for you."

"I know that doesn't _automatically_ mean anything Rachel, but what I do know is that he kissed me two weeks ago, and we've been boyfriends ever since!"

"Stop kidding yourself Kurt. The sooner you get over your crush, the better. Remember how it felt with your crush on Finn? You're going through the same thing here, just get passed it." Kurt was seeing red and shot out of the chair he was sitting in and stormed out of the coffee shop the two were sitting at. What was going on with the world? Would no one believe him when he told them that he was dating Blaine? First Finn, then Mercedes, and now Rachel. Even his father didn't quite believe him when he told him and Carole, and Burt knows when he was lying, so what was going on? Was Kurt making all of this up in his head?

* * *

The next time Kurt saw Blaine was Saturday afternoon, they were going out to the movies. Although after the past week of telling his friends, he had to wonder to himself, if he was making this up. He and Blaine had always gone out to movies every other weekend, they always got coffee, and hung out quite often. It's not like it'd be the first time Kurt ever imagined something that wasn't there. So while he walked up to the movie theater where Blaine was waiting he nervously stuffed his hands inside his pockets. As he approached Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt passionately the moment he got close enough.

"Well that solves this mystery" Kurt murmured after the two pulled away. Blaine smirked but asked what he was talking about. "Oh it's nothing. Just...I tried telling Finn, Mercedes and Rachel that we were dating...and they didn't believe me."

"Why wouldn't they believe you?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Beats me. Finn thought it was because I had once envisioned myself dating him at one point..which was partially true...but a long time ago." There was no need to mention it was only a year and a half ago. "Mercedes though that I was making up stories in my head and starting to substitute them for reality...which I guess I also had a tendency to do with my crush on Finn..." Kurt grimaced. "And Rachel mentioned it too. Apparently I'm a pattern crusher." Kurt chuckled and Blaine smiled.

"Well we can't exactly have them thinking that you're destined for the loony bin, now can we?" Blaine covertly asked before they began planning Operation: Klaine Convincing.

* * *

It was another ordinary day at choir rehearsal at New Directions. Mr. Schue was busy in his office searching for Journey songs that they had yet to perform in front of a competition audience and the rest of them were busy talking amongst themselves. Somehow the topic of Kurt's imaginary love life came up. Everyone in the club started laughing at Kurt's expense, remembering how he acted the year prior. "I'm not kidding here guys." Kurt scowled as he bit out the words.

"Sure you're not." Tina offered.

"So our boy Kurt here's got a crush..." Puck mocked.

"C'mon Kurt, it's a little funny." Finn laughed.

"You know...this is exactly how I wanted my first full week back to start. Getting mocked for something that isn't nearly amusing. I know the truth. You all can be asses if you want to and not believe me but...it's heartbreaking to know that none of my friends believe me when I say that Blaine is my boyfriend." Kurt was standing with his back to the door so he didn't see Blaine walk into the choir room.

"Umm what?" Blaine asked, feigning innocence. The members of New Directions looked shocked and concerned while Kurt whirled around and gave Blaine a small smile that Blaine wished he could return without giving anything away.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, pretending to be shocked that Blaine was at McKinley.

"Umm, we were going to go get coffee after you got out of glee, remember? Umm...what's this about me being your boyfriend?"

"Uhh.." Kurt stammered before big brother Finn came to the rescue.

"Leave him alone. It's not his fault!"

"Yea, he just gets like this." Mercedes pipped in.

"Get's like what?" Blaine asked them.

"Getting overly...invested in friendships that are nothing more than that." Rachel supplied.

"Oh really...well...hmm. I'm gonna have to do something about that." Blaine said before walking over to Kurt and pulling him in for a deep kiss, filled with battling tongues and clashing teeth. Everyone in the room, minus the two preoccupied boys were just staring wide eyed. Anyone with eyes could tell that with the way the two of them were comfortable with the kiss, that it wasn't a first kiss. Probably not even a second, third or fourth. Finally after about a minute, they finally pulled apart to catch their breath. Both of them looked at their 12 friends who were catching flies. "Next time Kurt tells you something, you might want to believe it." Blaine said, before taking Kurt's hand and escorting him out of the room. The members of New Directions heard hysterical laughter coming from down the hall, as it got lower and lower until it was gone. There was an uneasy tension in the room until Brittany spoke.

"Wait...Blaine's a dolphin? I thought he was some sort of bird..."


End file.
